Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by LesMisFandom
Summary: Cosette would lose her one companion. The one who had always been there for her. But what if him and one other would return?


Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables nor any of the characters (unfortunately).

All rights go to Victor Hugo.

I held tightly to my father's hand as I saw his life slip away from his failing body. As I felt his grip loosen I look up, and the man who was my everything was gone from my life. I could not hold it in, I burst into tears of pain and sorrow as I held onto his hand hoping if I kept holding it, he would come back to me. Unfortunately I should know that such things just do not happen.

As I look past my late father's shoulder, I swear I could see a woman in the back in a light dress smiling at me. I blinked again, and she was gone. It must of been an illusion I thought to myself, but I swear she looks familiar.

I felt a gentle tug from my waist, and I look over my shoulder at the eyes of the love of my life. I immediately turned around, and held onto him for dear life. He held me tightly, but gently to his chest and was rubbing soothing circles on the small of my back.

"Sh...it's okay my love. Just remember that I will always be there for you. We will together everyday," my love whispered into my ear as I looked into his beautiful eyes.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I whispered back barely audible, "I know."

Marius picked me up bridal style and carried us home, since I was in an unstable condition. I was shaking, and he held onto my frail body tightly as he kissed my head every once in awhile.

Through my tears I looked and there she was, the woman again. But she was not alone this time, there was a man there.

"FATHER! FATHER!" I yelled as I released myself from Marius's embrace and ran towards the two figures.

"Cosette!" I heard a faint shout from behind. I did not even turn around. Not at this moment. I had to get to my father and the other woman. As I arrived to the pair I tried to hug my father, my arms simply went right through him. I stood back shockingly examining the two.

They did not speak. They simply smiled. As I looked confusedly at the two I looked over at the beautiful woman beside my father and finally realized who it was.

"Mother," I whispered as a tear rolled down my rosy cheeks.

She simply exchanged a small smile, and she grabbed my father's hand. They started walking away.

"NO MOTHER, FATHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I exclaimed as I ran towards them, but fell to the ground. I looked up from the ground and they were gone.

"Cosette, my love, are you alright," Marius asked as he helped me get up. He looked concerningly into my eyes searching for anything.

"Did you not see them?" I asked confusingly.

"See who darling?" Marius said as he looked just as confused as I was. How could he of not seen them? They were right in front of us.

"My Papa? And the lady? You didn't see them?" I asked with a bit of anger rising in my tone. Why does he not believe me?

He walked closer and put his hands on my shoulders. "Cosette, no one was there," he said as he grabbed my hand and started walking forth.

"No Marius what are you doing?" I yelled at him as I tried to loosen myself of his grip, but his grip just got tighter.

"Love, you are ill I must take you to the hospital," he said as he grabbed both my hands this time gently but persistently.

I yanked myself from his grip and ran away, not knowing where. I had to find my parents. If Marius did not believe me fine, but I have to find them myself. I ran till I reached the cemetery.

I finally slowed my speed to a walk as I looked at the stones of misery and sorrow. I started to get frightened as I saw the weeping angels covering their faces above the tombstones. I looked beyond the angels, and it was them again!

I walked towards them not focusing on any of my surroundings. Just of the figures standing in front of me. As I walked as in some sort of trance, I almost arrived at my destination. Then I felt my foot give way as I tripped over a cold, icy block of stone as I saw the ground before me until I saw complete darkness.

I woke up to a bright light blinding my vision. I shielded my eyes from the heavenly lights coming from above. Where was I? I looked around and I seemed to be in some sort of bed. I looked around frantically wondering where I was.

"Marius? Marius where are you?" I said shakily as I looked at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"She's awake! Someone get the doctor!" I heard the ever so familiar voice say as I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"My darling Cosette! I thought I would never your beautiful soul again," he said worriedly as he hugged my petite figure.

"What happened Marius? Where am I?" I asked questioningly as I stayed in his arms.

"Love you are in the hospital. You took quite a nasty fall, good thing I came in time," Marius said as he held onto me.

"Oh yes, I think I remember. I saw them there Marius,...but they weren't real were they?" I whispered in realization.

"Doctor said it must of been an illusion my love, but not to worry he said you will be back to normal in a couple of days," Marius said reassuringly.

As I stayed within Marius's arms I began to grow sleepy. As I looked out into the bright outside window I swore I saw two figures. This time I did not panic. I did not even stir.

"Wishing you were somehow here again Mother and Father, help me say goodbye," I said as I fell into a deep sleep.

From then on the figures would never return.


End file.
